1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug-type connection with a first plug-type connector and a second plug-type connector, wherein the first and second plug-type connector each have at least one electrical contact element, which electrical contact elements can be brought into contact with one another by plugging together the first plug-type connector and the second plug-type connector. In particular, the invention relates to a plug-type connection for connecting high voltage cables such as are used, in particular, in electrically driven motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a plug-type connection of the generic type is for example known from DE 10 2009 053 779 B3.
A problem which arises with such plug-type connections designed for the connection of high voltage cables lies in the design of the contact elements which are to be connected, one of which is regularly designed as a socket and the other as a male connector which engages in the socket. In order to allow high currents to be transmitted, these contact elements are designed with large dimensions. The two contact elements also need to be brought into contact under a relatively high pressure in order to ensure a secure transmission of the electrical energy. Where the contact elements are designed as a socket and male connector, this leads to relatively high plugging and unplugging forces.
It is known for these plugging and unplugging forces to be applied via a screwed connection. Other embodiments provide for the application of the plugging and unplugging forces via a lever which, when pivoted, moves the two plug-type connectors together via a connecting member. Although a plug-type connection allows a convenient and rapid contacting of the two plug-type connectors, due to the pivoting movement of the lever it takes up a lot of space which, in particular where used in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, is frequently not available.
Further requirements are imposed on plug-type connections of the generic type, in particular on ones which are used in motor vehicles. These relate in particular to the safety of the assembly personnel plugging together the plug-type connectors as well to the protection of the electronic components built into the motor vehicle. For example, in addition to the contact elements provided for the transmission of the high voltages, further contact elements are to be integrated in the plug-type connector which form part of a (12V) low voltage safety circuit. In this case the high voltage is only applied to the high voltage cables which are to be connected via the plug-type connector when the further contact elements, also integrated in the low voltage safety circuit, are also contacted. Accordingly, the plug-type connectors are designed such that, during the plugging movement, the contact elements for the high voltage cables are contacted first and only then the contact elements for the low voltage safety circuit. During disconnection, the contact elements of the low voltage safety circuit are first disconnected, which, where this has not already occurred, interrupts the supply of high voltage to the high voltage cables. Only then are the contact elements of the high voltage cables disconnected. This ensures that the high voltage cables are only supplied with high voltage when the contact elements of the plug-type connections designed for the transmission of high voltages make secure contact. This prevents a spark-over when plugging together or disconnecting the plug-type connection when high voltage is present, which could lead to injury to the assembly personnel and to burning of the contact elements.